PS I'm Lonely for You
by jezza3000
Summary: Jacob and Seth have yet to find a partner or imprint. Both are lonely, with Jacob avidly pursuing Seth. Seth finally gives into Jacob's persistent sexual temptation, leaving him exposed to pleasure like none before. Slash/Yaoi
1. PS I'm Lonely for You

**P.S. I'm Lonely for You**

**A/N: This has yet to be edited.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Seth felt strong hands caress him, painfully hitching their way down to his soft, round buttocks. His breathing hitched, sweat pooling down from his forehead. Unconsciously, he licked his full red lips, moistening the smooth surface of skin. Soon he felt another's lips press lightly to his sensitive skin, eliciting a weak moan of pleasure. He yelped, feeling the rough texture of the hands beneath the thin material of his pants; the hands caressing, cupping, grasping the tight mound of pleasure. _

_It wasn't too long till the hands were replaced. In its place was a long muscle straining against material. He didn't need to think twice to know what it was. "Jacob, please… please I'm working," Seth pleaded, needing to concentrate, needing to release himself on Jacob. A dark chuckle erupted from Jacob, before once again Seth felt the straining muscle against the covered crack of his buttocks. It was enough to undo him, causing him to grasp hold of the table. _

_Again a painfully slow stroke of Jacob's member against him caused him to moan into Jacob's domination. He knew he had no power of him when he started, always feeling completely satisfied after it. But was satisfaction enough for Seth? _

_Was satisfaction enough…?_

"Seth, wake up. We've got work," Jacob yelled through the thin plastered walls. Seth could hear the shower slowly turning off, before he heard another string of yelling through the walls – they really needed to replace those walls, too easy to hear things even with just human senses. Seth pulled himself away from his reverie, rubbing away the excess salvia with his hand.

When he finally felt awake, he turned from his position to look out the window office to the garage. There were a few customers lining up, cars waiting to be fixed, families waiting to leave. It was normal to have an influx of customers come to Jacob's repair shop, after being renown in the area for good service and decent fees. Seth walked out the office and paced his way lazily towards the customers. They're grim expressions sobered Seth up, bringing out the more bright and happy self within.

While Seth was dealing with the customers, Jacob was pulling back on his oil slicked jeans and wife beater. His tongue licked in pleasure when he smelt the obvious arousal Seth had before in the room, enough to undo him right there. He respected Seth's space, but he had to have known what he was doing to him. After all the rest of the wolf pack was with someone, leaving only Jacob and Seth to imprint or find a special someone. Jacob was lonely and need of pleasuring and so was Seth, obviously that equalled a win-win situation.

But weirdly enough, it didn't in Seth's books. Jacob knew Seth was attracted to him, most definitely. A few mishaps in thoughts and it was all displayed for Jacob – lucky for Seth, it was just the two of them on patrol that time. Jacob of course took the situation well, even was flattered by Seth's obvious affection for him – even chose to act on his desperate needs. But Seth wouldn't let up, which only served Jacob's desire to devour him more.

Tired and confused, Seth was. Tired, confused and oddly horny, Seth was. Horny for Jacob's tantalizing body. To feel that domination of sex all over him, it was a freak of nature. Freak of nature to deny, denying the lovely desperate calls of Jacob for him. Seth wasn't one to shy away from most things, but Jacob's desperate wants only serviced him to feel hot and bothered.

Seth could smell Jacob's arousal now, which only enticed his own. His full lips moistened once again in anticipation for Jacob's lips. Hot and bothered, Seth was. He needed to grasp the top of one of cars being serviced to stabilize him.

The night was rolling in now. Embry and Quil had already knocked off, leaving a hot bothered Seth and a desperate Jacob alone. Jacob walked in on Seth bracing himself against the car, a small devious smirk playing on his lips. "Seth, have you finished those papers?" Jacob asked inconspicuously. Seth's gaze rose to Jacob's equally penetrating one, tightening his pants another notch.

Jacob took Seth's momentary phase to advance on him seductively. Once again he asked –this time dripping with lust-, his tongue moistening his lips. Seth gasped, bracing his body even further into the body of the car. Before he knew it, he was trapped between Jacob's rippling muscled arms.

"I asked Seth, for the third time, have you finished those papers?" His tongue traced the contour lines of Seth's jaw. His jeans tightened just a bit more. Following on with his advance, he brushed his pronounced member against his equally pronounced one too, causing both to fall momentarily in ecstasy.

"Maybe I should ask another question?" His lips brushed lightly against Seth's, before he continued on, "Would you allow me to do away with you?"

Seth moaned simply from the blunt comment of his, playing right into his large hands. Before he could utter an answer, Jacob crushed his lips down hard on his, bracing together what little room they had. He suckled on Seth's lips, forcing them to obey Jacob's wishes.

Seth whimpered, placing his hands into the thick raven hair, shredding the tangles and loose hair. His gasps were audible, drifting in the empty space of the garage. All he could do was lay hopelessly against the car as Jacob assaulted every crook and nanny of him, exploring, discovering parts of him. Jacob's hands opened his buttoned down shirt, exposing his skin to his exploring hands. He nipped his way down, coming to a halt at his navel.

An animalistic growl emanated from him, his hands ripping the material to shreds. Seth's moaned to deep pleasure at Jacob's lack of humanity, thrusting his eagerness towards him. His large hand encapsulated his burning member, gently tugging at the foreskin. Seth voice came out only as a string of desperate moans and pleas, which only fell death on Jacob's ears. His arms wrapped Seth's body, pulling him around to force the front of him against the cold exterior of the car.

Seth just whimpered against the cold steel, becoming more eroticised with each fleeting moment. Without much delay, he felt two fingers thrust into his pucker. The rings around his anus protested, tightening against intrusion. Jacob's mouth came softly to his ears whispering, "Relax, it will make it all the more easier." Seth obeyed his instruction after all he was still some what of a virgin.

Relaxing the muscles, Jacob's fingers slid in more easily. Once inside, he gently coaxed the skin inside with a "Come hither" motion. Seth yelped at the intense pleasure that emanated from his fingers, the slow constant pressure of pleasure. "If you enjoy that, you will love it even more when I fill you up," Jacob promised, seduction leaking from his lips. With his other hand, he grabbed Seth's member rubbing and thrusting at fast pace. Seth constant stream of moans blocked out all sound, with all attention directed to the pleasure points.

He could feel the building pressure, he knew it was close. A few more pumps and Seth was completely spent, shooting an array of white hotness against the car. He cried out in pleasure, huffing from the sexual workout he received. Seth was only beginning to regain composure when Jacob asked seductively, "Round Two?"

Seth could only imagine what 'Round Two' was. Nodding to Jacob's request, he braced himself for what was the next instalment for intense pleasure. He heard the zipper of Jacob's pants, and then clothes fall to the ground. He heard him spit before total silence. Seth had no clue how he was going to take it, but seemingly obliged to what ever Jacob had installed for him.

Jacob's hands spread his thighs a little wider. His arse cheeks were spread also till he felt what could only be Jacob's large intrusion begin at his opening. Seth relaxed as much as he could. A few seconds passed before he felt intense and painful pressure begin. Seth bit his lips, refusing to cry out in pain as he became slowly filled up by Jacob.

Slowly, patiently, gently he became completely filled up, with the rings of his muscles protesting and agonizing from the complete intrusion. At first Seth didn't think he could manage another second of it, feeling completely insecure and filled with agonizing pain. Slowly, patiently and gently, Jacob made a rhythm of entering and exiting; each time lessening in pain, becoming more familiar with the ferocity of Jacob's member. Soon the pain subsided, filling up Seth in indescribable pleasure. The rocking motion became faster and faster, causing Seth to scream in pleasure. The garage was filled with both Seth's and Jacob's obscenities, moans and grunts of pleasure.

Soon all Seth could feel was the pounding pleasure of Jacob, again and again; the full ferocity of his animalistic behaviour against his anus. Jacob pounded profusely into Seth, filling him up and excreting himself. All Seth could do was brace himself against the metal exterior of the car, completely and utterly helpless against the power of Jacob constant pounding. Seth wanted to cry from the pleasure, scream. Soon they're speeds were inhuman, to the point where it surely would of shredded the sensitive skin inside Seth. But only moans of pleasure could be heard.

Jacob knew he was coming to a close, increasing his speeds all the more. The sweat on both of them was glistening. Jacob climax was close, till finally he felt the explosion of pleasure shoot into Seth. All he could do was ride the mounds of pleasure out, before both Seth and Jacob were completely spent by their actions.

After Jacob excreted himself, he turned Seth to face him. The sheen of sweat visible all over him made Jacob satisfied that he pleased both himself and Seth to the maximum. With his forehead against his, Jacob whispered, "P.S. I'm lonely for you."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go my first every Slash fanfic. Hopefully it stands up to the other slashes out there, because hell we needed a lot more Seth and Jacob out there. So hopefully you desperate lovers of Seth and Jacob will enjoy, I don't know if this will be a one-shot thingo or maybe a short story… but for now, just relax in the pleasure I hopefully will give to you. **

**Also if you're reading this, join my Community… Slash-a-thon… as far as I know it's the only community to be completely dedicated to good Slash/Yaoi/Yuri or whatever you want to call it. So join up and embrace the goodness around. Please review.  
**


	2. Slow Mornings

**Slow Mornings**

Seth awoke roughly in his small bed, small beads of sweat fresh on his forehead. His tongue swiftly swiped across his supple lips, moistening them. A consistent stream of freshly brewed coffee wavered in the air, drying up all other senses. Swiftly he pulled on jeans and a plain white tee, mussed up his envious black hair and smiled at the image before him: _I had the greatest sex of my life last night. I need to see Jacob again soon,_ he mused to himself.

With a permanent grin plastered to his face he left his room. He could still feel the raw sensation lying in the muscles of his buttocks but he couldn't careless. His skin prickled continuously thinking about Jacob's silky hard skin against him, unabashedly violating him. His usual heavy handed ways were absent in comparison to his soft handling of Seth – even though he pounded profusely into Seth's a-hole. Seth could almost feel his smooth full lips against his, claiming him. But as much as he enjoyed Jacob's obvious sexual presence, he knew better then to get caught up in the whirlwind that was Jacob. As far as he was concerned he needed to test the waters: was it just sex or was it something more?

Seth followed the fresh aroma from the kitchen and started to pick up on the subtle humming of someone. It couldn't have been Mum or Charlie; they'd gone on holiday for some '_personal time_', which left only one person: Leah.

Standing there humming and cooking eggs and bacon was Leah: her raven-black hair dishevelled and mostly bound into a bun, her feet tapping to familiar beat and steady hum emanating from her lips. "Good Morning Seth," she said acknowledging his presence.

Seth sat down at the mahogany table and replied, "Mornin' to you too," and slyly asked, "What's with you today?" Leah turned to face Seth's questioning gaze. "Oh you know, just felt like getting up happy for once. Is that a problem?" she asked questioningly, her voice slightly sour. Seth continued to analyse his sister but otherwise let it go. "No, just… it's weird seeing you like this," he replied while producing his happy-go-lucky smile.

Leah relaxed after feeling tension in her shoulders. She wondered if she came across that different, _has it been so long since she has been in a good mood_?

"You know lately Jacob has been pinning on your every motion?" she asked boldly, switching the spotlight on him. Seth stiffened at her speculation and wondered _if she is speculating, who else could be? _ Suddenly Seth felt overwhelmed to be having this discussion just as yet, he wasn't even sure if what Jacob and him had was anything more then just a quickie.

Leah placed a platter of eggs and bacon on in front of him, and bringing a questioning eyebrow. "I mean I just never thought he'd be into you like that?" she continued to speculate, while Seth shovelled his food into his mouth; feeling abashed and tense. "You know I didn't think you had it in you to fuck him" Seth choked on his food as she continued, "After all his scent is all over you." Seth was lit like a Christmas tree, with his dark complexion tinted rosy-red.

Leah howled with laughter, feeling positively buoyant at catching her little brother out which caused Seth to become more flustered. He gazed at her pensively then pleaded, "Please don't tell anyone just as yet. I'm not even sure if it was just sex or something more."

Leah continued to chuckle before turning serious. "Sure kiddo." And with that she patted his head, smoothing his messy hair out. Seth annoyingly smacked her hand away then smiled. "I just hope your being safe and all," Leah added before tending to the left over dishes. All he could do was smile guilty, _Shit we forgot all about safety._

Seth finished the rest of his breakfast on that note. Once done he placed the dirty dish in the sink before wrapping his arms around Leah. "Thanks sis." Leah stiffened at Seth's blunt affection for her before relaxing – she had missed these moments of sibling love. "Like I said Seth, no problem," she smiled inwardly to herself before continuing with her bitter ways, "Now get lost. You're starting to rub off on me and we can't have that happening!" He chuckled before nodding.

Seth cleaned himself up, showering and tending to those things that look ostentatious: like his room. Once his room was in some sort of ordered fashion he headed out, the clock ticking just after nine.

His red rusted car sat faithfully out front, with needs to be tended to: a fresh coat of paint, new padding on the seats and possibly some new wheels. Regardless of the obvious fixing and tending, he loved the vehicle – love at first site to be exact. It was little over five grand and still had a lengthy life ahead of it. His hand glazed over the rugged form of his 'Baby' – as he so happily called – before opening the stubborn door. A few seconds of pulling before it gave way, and Seth was on his way to fill out part-time work at Jake's mechanic store – as well as see the man himself.

The drive was short and uneventful until Seth was out front. Paul was idly standing, for what reason Seth had no clue. He rarely saw anyone from Sam's pack – well rarely compared to the close nature they had before the split of pack's – these days but despite the lack of contact, they were all still close – bonds that never will be shed.

Paul glanced into his direction, a dubious smirk itching across his face – _What's going on here? _Seth wondered. Paul smoothly walked over to where Seth while saying, "Well well well, if it isn't love bird number two." Seth was dumbstruck at what he said, although he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. "Paul. What do you mean love bird number two?" He asked, curious and slightly fearful.

"Wolfs out of the bag now, Jacob has been practically procrastinating in there, what with all his talk about you and him… doing it," Paul answered with another sly grin. Seth on the other hand was overwhelmed: whether it was Paul's use of big words – which was a rare site – or the fact that Jacob couldn't keep in big mouth shut was yet to be seen.

Seth's legs moved on their on accord, brushing past Paul with enough power to force him flat on his arse. He stormed through the door and his gaze burned holes through Jacob's awaiting figure. Embry and Quil were they're too, or at least they were and the gleeful grin on Jacob's face slowly wiped off.

Seth was now an inch from Jacob's face before he spoke through clenched teeth, "Can I see you for a minute!" He demanded rather then asked. The face on Jake was comical if it weren't for the situation which ceased to be anything but funny for Seth or him.

Seth didn't wait up for him, sure of himself that he was tagging along dutifully. In his small cramped office, he seated himself while Jake lingered at the doorway. His penetrating gaze lifted to Jake's guilty face. Jake could see the hurt and distrust in him, who himself pleaded with his sister not to tell anyone until he was ready yet here was Jacob blowing the horn about them two.

"I can't believe you told them or anyone for that matter! Bloody hell Jacob I wanted to keep this under the wraps." His angry demeanour crumbled before turning to hurt and despair; he didn't want to cry but they were on the verge of his periphery.

Jacob dropped to his knees in front of Seth and grasped his hands in his. "Seth please don't cry I'm sorry. I just thought it be best to let the pack know," he pleaded, his hands rubbing soft circles on his. Seth held his head in shame, shame for believing in anything to do with Jacob.

"Look at me Seth, please?" Seth was wondering if he even deserved that. Jacob's rough hands pulled his chin up to look at him, his eyes searching for forgiveness – if only it were that easy. "For fuck sake Jacob, did the bloody pack have to know? Am I obliged to give every fucking detail of my life? I swear you're turning to fucking Sam and his bloody pack-shit!" Seth burst, anger overwhelming his body, _I'm not going to fucking change… not here!_

Jacob was about say something before he cut him off, "Save it Jake. I don't want to hear it. I'm bloody well here still contemplating if this was just sex or something more. So tell me Jake, was it just sex?" Seth's voice oozed venom and vile, and all Jacob could do was stare at him – that's all he needed. His fist flashed out, smashing Jacob right below the nose. He fell to the ground, with black spots appearing in his line of vision.

Before he could do anything Seth was already out the door and running…

**A/N: Well golly, it took me long enough but I got there finally : ) I hope you lovely Seth and Jacob lovers like this and please review. Oh and also, if your looking for good quality Yaoi, Yuri or Slash! Join my community. So on that note Review and Join :P**


	3. The Bottom Line

**The Bottom Line**

**Note: The story is yet to be edited due to the speedy update.**

Overcast skies cried for Seth, cried for all reasons. They're slow pitter-patter echoed like pellets hitting raw flesh. His rusty red car was parked against the road, its wheels thick in sloppy mud. The only that seemed to move in his car was time, time that meant he was still living in reality.

Seth had cried all he could plus more. The rims of his eyes puffy red, his supple lips trembling. He let his emotions run after only promising himself to keep the in check. He was a damned fool and as much as he wanted to shame his best friend's name, he just couldn't think of it. They didn't promise each other anything, so how he could he blame Jacob?

The rain picked up in pace, crashing against the metal exterior. Seth barely thought of it moving, driving, do anything in particular; all he wanted to do was feel sorry for himself. He wanted the old Seth back, the one that everyone loved to see. Not this shadow of himself, not this one who gets completely upset with himself because of having a bit of fun. He had sex with Jacob and enjoyed it, what was there to cry about?

_The hope of being with Jacob perhaps? _The thought lingered on his exhausted mind but he quickly discarded it. How was he going to move on if he continued to live in the past with things? He needed to forgive Jacob. He once saw this guy on T.V. whose son was killed in a theft. All the guy wanted to do was get revenge which ultimately caused himself to deteriorate; but over time he learned that forgiveness was the only way he was going to move one, so he forgave the man that killed his son and finally learned to move on with his life.

Some life finally cultivated in Seth, enough to turn the engine of his car on. It gave a hefty wheeze and a few chokes before revving along happily. The wheels whipped up the sloppy mud, cascading high into the sky before meeting the ground in a slap. His car drove off into the meandering distance back home.

******

By the time Seth was home the night had risen from its confines, its opaque colour over-shadowing any sense of light. The rain had subsided to a mere trickle but still with the steady beat it once had. His shoes imprinted into the soft ground as he made his way to the door.

The hallway light was the only light on, indicating that no one was home. He grasped the knob of the door, twisting and turning, and entered the house. Leah's scent was still fresh in the air meaning she was here early.

Seth had barely been in the house for two minutes before someone knocked on the door. He turned to face the door, the hallway light illuminating some of the features against the windows next to the door: it was Jacob. His heart clenched, adrenaline rushing – he wasn't ready to have this talk so soon. Seth didn't have a choice really and opened the door against his better judgement.

There standing in all his glory was the man who evoked pleasure like no before. "Jacob," he said acknowledging his presence. Jacob's face was void of emotion, but it was barely veil when he looked into his eyes: they spoke of despair and regret.

Before Seth could say anything more he was grasped by Jacob in a fierce hug. His mouth ran like a motor, repeating the same sentence over and over again: 'I'm sorry'. Seth barely grasped Jacob back when he let go, words flowing like water.

"Seth, forgive me. I was shocked and just didn't know what was going on. And damn you got a good punch on you now," he said with a slight smile on his features. "I want this to be more and before you utter a word, I'm sorry that you were confused. I want this to be more then just sex, if you willing to have me…"

Seth couldn't comprehend what was happening. Everything was once again going to fast for his liking, he couldn't cope, and he couldn't do anything but gape at him. Jacob was about to touch his lips against Seth's, but he moved a step back. Now it was his turn for words to run like water…

"I don't think I can do this Jake." Tears were on the verge from spilling. "We have all these problems ahead of us, and were not even a couple yet!" Seth steely gaze looked distant but so focused at the same time. Jacob's hands enclosed over his, trying grasp what little hope he found in them – what little foolish hope he found…

"Look at us, look at me," he pointed at himself, his finger lingering on his chest before continuing, "I basically ran away from all reason and burst into tears at home. Is this the relationship I want, me pinning on you and bursting in tears every time something goes wrong?" His rhetorical question stung his periphery, a single tear drop stubbornly falling.

"Jake I can't live like this and I don't want to live like this. I'm still here wondering if it's just sex …" His sentence was cut-off by Jacob, "I already told you Seth, I want it to be more!" A small smile crept along Seth's features but was ruined. He shook his head and refocused on what he was saying, chest heaving and a few more glistening drops falling.

"Regardless Jake, this is all too overwhelming. What about the next day, who knows what could happen! You could imprint for all I know, we'll be ridiculed by those who don't understand and our relationship is anything but stable," Seth pleaded, persuading himself mostly that this wasn't the best thing to do. Jacob, on the other hand, refused to listen to reason. "Seth you know I don't believe in that shit. I won't imprint and I sure as hell don't give a shit about what other's think!" His hands brought Seth's close to his lips, tenderly kissing them. "You know me Seth and I know you, what are you afraid of?"

The question sliced thoroughly at Seth's foundations, what was he afraid of? He had the answer on his tongue and he sure didn't want to bring it up. "Jake, I want to be the optimistic person in this. Just like you and everyone else know, I'm practically happy all the time, always optimistic. But I have to drawn the line here; there are problems that I can't deal with just now or even later. I can handle the hatred and vile against what we are, I can make this relationship work in time but when it all comes down to what we are, I can't see any true future. I don't want to be the one who has to let you go, the one who cries about you day and night because of some stupid freak of nature and I sure as don't want to turn into Leah."

"But what's even more disastrous then that is, if I'm the one to imprint. Jake, I couldn't bear to see the pain in your eyes, knowing all too well there's hardly anything we can do. I don't want to be the one to destroy your heart, like Bella did. Because I know deep down, you won't live through it a second time." His last sentence was deathly, everything that pushes him to put a stopper on this relationship, was in those final words.

To say Jacob wasn't hurt was foolish. To say he couldn't see the chance of what Seth fears happening was foolish. But Jacob was essentially foolish. He loved Seth. Maybe not as strongly now, but with time he could see Seth being his everything – more than any imprint could be. Essentially when he saw imprints, he saw fools hopelessly in love – almost shackled. But when he saw someone who built the foundations to be in love with someone, he saw something stronger then any imprint had; he saw the scars of what being truly in love was.

Jacob wanted to be in love, not become some love sick puppy. He wanted to find his own soul-partner not be forced with one. The love between two imprints could only go so far, and he wanted to go far beyond that. The bottom line was, he wanted the freedom to love and was sure he would find in Seth.

"Seth all I'm asking you is to take a small step, that's all I desire from you. If you give me a chance I want to prove that regardless of how terrible I lives can be, that at least we lived it with no regrets. We might fight, we might despise each other and we could surely leave one another, but that's something both of us can treasure and me or you imprinting could never be more then the freedom we had together."

"This is all I ask of you," he said, hands caressing Seth's cheek. He placed a soft passionate kiss against his lips and walked out unto the unknown.

**A/N: Yay, so I was able to write another chapter quickly because I just got this idea and ran with it. I knew that it I wanted to write another chapter today but I just didn't plan anything, but lucky that idea came when I was reading my JacobxBella fanfics. So here you are a new chapter, I hope you enjoy. Oh and thanks for the reviews : ) you keep the creativity running….. So read, review and join my community… I want more people; I've only got like 16 people which is actually quite an achievement!! But I want some more**


	4. Decisions

**Decisions**

The electric kettle was boiling, the loud thrush noise filling up the void. Seth lifted his tired, sagged face up to look at it – he needed a wakeup call from a smooth serving aroma of coffee. Rubbing his smooth hands together, bringing heat to the fine skin, he placed them against his face to warm himself up a little.

The chilly season was coming around, and when you lived in Forks, it was either: rainy season, chilly season or rainy/chilly season. The temperature was low enough to bite his overly heated skin, which would have had a human chattering and losing the plot – or that's how he liked to look at it, humans losing the plot.

He chuckled at his own little revelation; it had been a while since he had a slight smirk across his exhausted face. He spent a week of his time contemplating whether or not to take up on Jacob's offer. He had his pros, he had his cons but he just didn't have that true underlying factor: was his heart ready for this? Was it ready take on that plunge and face all the weathering factors that would strike at the very centre of his happiness?

Whether he did or not was a mystery.

_Oh, Jacob... How you make my heart ache over the hardest and simplest of things, _he concluded to himself in a wistful and slightly mourning way.

A loud 'binging' noise broke his reverie, his stiff bones crackling in a horrid way as he reached for kettle across from him. His ugly brown mug was filled to the brim in scalding hot water, as the opaque coloured liquid formed into what would be his coffee.

He had thought over that offer, again and again_. __"Seth, all I'm asking you to do is take a small step, that's all I desire from you. If you give me a chance I want to prove that regardless of how terrible I lives can be, that at least we lived it with no regrets. We might fight, we might despise each other and we could surely leave one another, but that's something both of us can treasure and me or you imprinting could never be more then the freedom we had together."_

_Freedom! It was quite a tantalising idea... very so..._

He grasped his mug, bringing the frothy aroma to his darkened lips. He had quite a lot on his plate to think over and the eagerness to move on with a decision was gnawing at the crux of him.

The sky had lit up in array of yellow, orange and red – the morning sun rising against the peak of the mountains and the gigantic trees that overshadowed the small reservation in mystery, their intricate design creating artistic formations. It was an early morning Monday, the hustle and bustle of the small community beginning in its numerous ways: Mrs Peaking was hanging the laundry up to dry; Mr Black was probably making breakfast; Emily would be going through her daily motions – she was heavily pregnant with Sam's child -; Sam and his pack were probably doing their rounds – there thoughts filled with Sam's anxiety over the baby, again -; Quil and Embry were probably getting ready for their shift at Jake's Shop and Jake, himself, was probably opening up the business for the early-bird customers.

He was probably opening those rustic rolling shutters for the garage, the sliver colouring blinding in the early morning sunlight – the sight usually blinded Seth, much to his chagrin. Then he'd proceed to opening up the small cubicle office where all the orders, receipts, contacts, costumer profiles, letters to and from the office and all that other office paraphernalia.

Once that was all done, his taunt body would be wrapped around those loose baby-blue overalls, a name tag delicately across the breast of his chest indicating his name: Jacob. He'd be looking in the mirror, making sure his midnight oil hair was slicked and shiny – he always seemed to care about the state of his hair. Those burly hands would be clasping tools ready for the day's work shift and latter would be scurrying through files and sheets looking for the order number and receipt – they always seemed to be sneaky and irritating towards him.

By then a customer would be coming in, checking on the progress – Old Mrs Shirley from the upper region of Forks, would probably be laughing and passing around her famous choc-chip cookies, while waiting for her 'Old-Faithful' (as she buoyantly named it) to be repaired again. Jake would be trying – again – to convince her to buy new car and she'd be gently declining in that motherly, cooing manner – Jake always was affectionate to her, making his services half price, sometimes even free.

By then, Quil and Embry would be arriving: donned also in their baby-blue overalls, name tags across the breadth of their chests, laughing and mucking around as they settled into the day's work. Old Mrs Shirley would greet and hug, passing around her cookies – in which they graciously accepted. Exhausted and fulfilled, she'd be behind her Old-Faithfuls' wheel and driving back home, a small gracious smile beaming at the trio; and Jacob would be flashing that beautiful grin of his – that never failed to reel Seth in.

While Seth, himself, would be eating his morning breakfast and watching whatever morning news crossed his mind. Leah's yawn could be heard from her bedroom, her bed-hair all in a sprawl. They'd meet each other at the table, exchanging greetings and small talk, Leah's hands working miraculously to scrounge up what was left over from the breakfast Seth had made earlier that morning – he was always like a early bird, enjoying the short moments of fascinating sunlight before it was overshadowed by clouds.

Their mother would be out in the lawn, tendering to her small garden of roses and vegetables with a deep sense of conviction; though rippling with affection – 'only the freshest' she would say. The garden was much livelier now then it was before, his mother's love and enjoyment filling every nook and cranny of their land: the grass finally returned to that deep jade green, fresh and revitalising to the senses; morning birds would be bathing in the sunlight now, their calls sweet and nurturing as they frolicked in the new water feature they set up; rosy red peaks against the prickly stalks and bountiful vegetables of all seasons. It had practically risen from dead, following the hard years ahead from the unexpected death of their father. Seth and Leah always paid a moment in their day to respect him, though their heartache long since gone replaced by a sense of warmth that he was out there, that he had lived his life as best and as rich as he could – the same way Seth wished for himself and his loved ones.

But this particular morning wasn't so. Seth was lounging around on the couch, contemplating whether or not to face Jacob. He was exhausted from the emotion and fed up, which lead to his body relaxing against the leathery comfort of their couch.

The living room was cosy, warm and inviting. The walls were a peachy colour; 'vibrant' mum said when she and dad repainted the house – which was true, especially in the small moments of the day when the light illuminated the room. The living room was filled with family moments that were intangible and tangible – photos from the years documenting small pockets of their lives. It was this reason why the living room was truly the epicentre of the family, where a serene atmosphere hanged in the air. It was the same reason why a troubled Seth had fold solace within its proximity.

His mind was boggled with Jacob: his scent, his smile, his body, those biceps, those abs, his size and when he meant size, he meant...

Seth shook his head, trying to physically thwart the mental images of 'sexy Jacob'. It didn't help that he felt hormonal every time he thought of what he was going to do with Jacob.

He sighed, and starting looking around the room – appreciating the pictures, even moments when he'd smile jovially.

His gaze casted over to a picture of his father on the wall, a gentle smile etched on his face. He thought about what his father would say; rather, Seth thought, he'd be shocked which would be more of an answer then he bargaining for.

It wasn't everyday that someone in the res turned out to like the same-sex. He liked to think that everyone was accepting in his community, but the social stigma had been ingrained in his mind so much he couldn't help but be closed off and defensive.

But regardless, he knew that his father would support his decision, not matter what, to be who he wanted to be: 'You only live once,' he'd chant to me and Leah. Maybe Seth should just let it be, just accept Jacob's offer...

_What will be, will be, _he thought to himself, the expression having a profound truth to it.

He lifted himself off the soft leather couch, standing with his head held high – motivation spilling forth. He needed to be with Jacob for a moment, to clasp around his strong exterior and pray that what happens between them will be an experience they could both cherish. His lips curled into a soft smile, he always wanted to just be held be Jacob, to be comforted by the kind-hearted Alpha – Jacob was truly a happy person, regardless of the trials he faced.

He traced along the lips that were softly caressed by his, the familiar silky touch lingering on the tip of his velvet tissue. His pants tightened slightly, making Seth gasp contented – he'd have to take care of that sooner or later.

Though before anything, he'd need a hot shower and some time to think thoroughly over how to approach him – and how to approach him without getting a raging hard-on. Regardless, Seth knew that Jacob would warm and accepting – even if he had been leaving him hanging for a week.

He smelt fresh, he felt rejuvenated and slightly out of his mind. Seth had spent more or so next to an hour just staring blanking at his face – his pep talk turned out only to be a wandering journey of how he could fix his face up a little; though he felt confident about the way he looked – he truly did.

The dark bags and slight semblance of stubble were too visible for his liking. His face felt a bit slack too for some reason. He thoroughly razored the fine black hairs splintering out of soft tanned skin and hoped a fresh splash of water would do something about those dark auras round his soft, gentle eyes.

Donning on mute casual wear, rather than his bright attire he wore when he was working, Seth headed out the door confidently and yelled out to his mother about being back later.

He reached his favourite rust-bucket of red, entering the car in a slow manner. His was now inside his favourite rusty, red automobile. Hands clasping against the fake leather, Seth drove onwards to Jacob's store.

It was now settling into the middle of the afternoon. The sunlight was covered by a mass array of clouds and dullness, overcast by the rainy Fork's weather. It wasn't exactly a bad day, the weather was slightly more refreshing then the usual – it had yet to pour, and when it rained here, well let's just say it wasn't the greatest place to be.

Seth was eager to explore a bit of the world, taste different atmosphere from his familiar homeland, to get a more cultivated feel of the world. He was always interested in learning about different cultures and history at school, soaked the information up like a regular sponge. He wanted a bit sunshine, palm trees swaying gently over his head in the cool summer breeze. As much as he had a duty to the res, he was going slightly mental with the general continuation of being of life as a shape shifter, protector of the land.

_I need a holiday, _he mused to himself half jokingly half serious. Speaking of being protector of the land, Seth had noticed lately he hadn't had any duties to be fulfilled or any meetings. Usually he was overhauled with morning and night-shift runs throughout the week and got his weekend off free – he preferred to have his weekends to himself, for recuperation and relaxation. So his only answer was: Jacob.

Driving down the mud seeped roads, which were poorly tended, surrounding by that famous congregation of trees, Seth had finally reached his destination.

The galvanised silver was dull in the overcast skies and from what Seth could make out; there were few customers this fine afternoon. It was probably for the better, less commotion. He could pick the fairly familiar smell of Quil – old spice. _Nasty_, he thought to himself. It probably wasn't the smell of it per say, but more the over abundance Quil like to spray on himself – for some reason he liked to do it, some reason...

Closer to detail, he found that sweet and earthy smell – Jacob. He shivered slightly, a tingling sensation running down his body at the smell of him – it dawned on him, that he was too reactive to anything Jacob.

He loved just watching Jacob stretch, those lovely muscles expanding and contracting. Soft, velvet russet slithering against toned abs and biceps – _Yum. _If there was someone in the pack that had the body of delirious seduction, it was Jacob's. Though they all shared the same physical structure; but there was something just so much more tantalising about his.

He was of course the Alpha, born by descent and maybe that was the reason why he was so much more... sexier? The pack never really had any reasoning for why the Alpha was more attractive, maybe to find a mate sooner?

Either way his touch was still heavily imprinted in Seth's sexually aroused mind and boy was it a bad time to get horny.

Grasping the door handle, he let himself out. His shoes successfully covered in a thin veil of mud, Seth proceeded to the small cubicle that they shared as a reception, office table and kitchenette.

His heart was pounding, heavily. He just knew that Jacob and Quil could hear him a mile off. A few drops pooled at his sweat glands, the stench all too obvious to their keen senses. Hands wringing the door knob tightly, he opened it to the sight of two tall males...

"Seth..."

Jacob was...surprised to say the least. He hadn't seen the sweet, soft curve of Seth's smile in ages. So when he saw that brief moment, he couldn't help that twitching etch to burst into a full smile. Though, he was pretty stiff in term of what to do.

"I'll just head out back. Hey, Seth," Quil called and turned out to the service garages that joined to the small office.

Seth nodded towards Quil, before setting that chocolate gaze on him again. Jacob felt a bit gooey against his gaze, the way it pierced him always seemed to catch his attention – whether he liked or not. It seemed like Seth had always had his eyes set on him, even from the very beginnings of their friendship.

Those fruitful days of playing around, getting dirty and up to no good; their parents yelling out to them for dinnertime. He and Seth would always come home with bruises and scrapes from frolicking around in the forests. When he really got injured, he'd be crying into Jacob's arms as he cooed to him, whispering soft endearments that everything would be ok. Even back then, he had a strong desire to wrap him up and just cuddle with him.

Though, those days became few as they grew older – the days of lounging around and just hanging with each other because they could. He missed many times where he could just softly embrace him, opting for a safer and rough man hug. He didn't want to give Seth the wrong idea; he didn't want him to know that those feelings of deep affections ran deeper in his blood – running deep enough for him to blow his cover. He was afraid of whom he was, afraid like Seth was now about how people would treat him; Jacob understood him well about being judged.

Those sexual desires weren't welcomed to him in his adolescent days, and he thanked his lucky stars when he met Bella Swan. Bells brought out that affectionate side to him to a whole new level. He found that sweet bit of heaven – teenage romance. But he was fooled into thinking anything could go _just right_ for him.

Without knowing it, he was sixteen going on seventeen; his bloodlines had passed the wolf gene on to him and thrust him into world of agony, unrequited love, violence and hate. Stress and depression plagued him regularly and red hot hate for the Cullen's and the rest of their kind.

By the end of it all, he was exhausted and emotionless. His love for Bella had reached its limits, the deep scalding flames imploding within themselves.

Though, the next few years would be the true process of his maturation. Jacob set up his own repair shop, made it economically viable and gathered a customer base that he liked to call his family. He took care of his father and learnt to understand more about himself and the deep relationship he had with his father. He reconnected with the earth and nature, embellishing his surroundings.

He liked to think of himself as moving on, he had a lot to live for – dependency of his pack, a father who loved him, a shop which attracted people far and that sweet tightening he felt whenever he crossed that chocolate gaze. His underlying affection never truly disappeared, his burning desire to wrap his arms around Seth and hold onto his dear life.

A test to see how far he came arrived one day, wrapped in alabaster skin and coated honey eyes. The Cullen's had arrived back, after all that had happened, and return to their residency in Forks. Though we weren't exactly celebrating our reunion, the pack and Cullen's came to a calm and mutual understanding – no borders, but the rules of biting humans reapplied. I saw Isabella once again, this time too perfectly proportioned and with a wavering wise-ness about her. Sparks flew between our locked gaze, but what I felt for her wasn't what it used to be – we had both grown out our former shells, and all we could do was smile and reminisce.

She hadn't changed too much, her body frozen in time – besides that sweetening smell burning my nose and the hardened exterior. They laughed at how we acted before, seemingly foolish. They weren't going to burst into death defying lovers, but slipping into being best friends seem... just right.

He had his eyes on Seth now, but that desire to hold on was replaced with a deep primal need to have him. He wanted Seth under him withering in pleasure, he wanted him on top of him screaming out his name and he wanted him around him speaking nothing but soft endearments in his ear.

So when Seth stood there, he couldn't help that overwhelming childish desire to wrap his arms around him, encasing Seth's body with his own passionate affection for him. He wasn't in love with Seth yet, but the passion he felt was like wine – tasted better over time.

Seth, wrapped in Jacob's arms, closed the small distance within their hug and fully embraced Jake – even though he hadn't told him about his decision. His hard body was so naturally smooth and soft; though it was evident you could feel the hard planes of sculpted muscle. It was an odd mixture, but calming none the less.

"Jake..." Jacob released his hold on Seth after his soft spoken words, listening intently to what he was going to say – he knew too well that this could make or break him.

"Jake, I've thought over what you have said," Seth stated, starting slowly with what he wanted to say; although he didn't exactly know what he was going to say.

Jacob was listening intently, his heart hanging on ever pronounced syllable. Seth searched his eyes, seeing hope flooding his darkened eyes with flashes of despair in the deep pits.

_Um, oh, urh, I'll just go with what I say and what I say will hopefully be what he wanted to hear me say. Geez, that was a bit confusing. _

"Jacob... I'd like to, to, take up your offer and see how the waters of this relationship are tested; though I have no clue what I'm going to do or how to react to, to, to what anyone or anything else has to say... Um, where am I going with this... Let's just say that I..."

His heart was beating like a drum, the tempo increasing ever millisecond.

"I like you!" Seth's words were like honey glazed rocks, tasteful but why rocks?

Jacob chuckled, lowering his luscious lips on the perplexed and wild Seth. His lips plundered into the small opening, Seth's passionate moan giving way to his invading tongue. All Seth could do to stop himself from becoming a pool of mush was to grab his wide shoulders, holding onto the mighty breadth and strength of them.

His long protruding tongue lavishly massaged the inside of Seth's mouth, that silk touch sending all the blood from his head to his crotch. That familiar tightening was the undoing of him, as he followed Jacob's pace to mould, lick, and savour that refreshing feel.

Grasping for straws of hair, hands roaming up and down, their bodies colliding against the thin walls – they were wild, passionate and out of their minds. Seth wanted to rip his clothes off, and feel that wonderful muscular body against his. His knees felt weak, as they let go to breathe in whatever ounce of air they could obtain.

Jacob's hands surged downwards, grasping those sweet mounds of delicious skin. Seth could felt an elongated finger, slowly protruding into his pucker. He yelped loudly, his cry of pleasure making them both harden.

He could feel it explore the soft, silky cavern – searching for that peak of pleasure. He pressed his lips, nipping and kissing Jacob's exposed neck and collarbone; while Jacob roughly grinded against Seth, their two protruding erections gliding gleefully against each other in bouts of pleasure and passion.

Seth could feel the tip of his cock leaking slightly, his butt wiggling appreciatively against the motion of Jake's finger. A short moan and Jacob plunged his tongue back into Seth's mouth, stroking him from both openings.

Between their bountiful moans, gasps and mewling they didn't notice Quil or Embry standing there.

"Ok, guys, as much as we love you two and happy that you've made up; we'd rather not see you two dry humping and making out," Embry joked hauntingly, both him and Quil faking vomit.

The two of them froze, a deep rosy redness filling their cheeks. The other two laughed, their bodies sprawled on the ground.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Seth, whispering, "Let's get out of here." Then address them two, "Get back to work you lazy bums. I'll be out on my... urh, my, my, you know, I'll be out on my lunch break."

Seth chuckled, and joined in with the laughter – leaving a very embarrassed Jake in their wake.

**A/N: So I've finally updated and I can assure this story will be finished. I think I might continue this story for another 6 chapters or so, we'll just have to see where it goes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be prepared for some roll-licking lemons.**

**So stick around kiddies and join my community: Slash-a-thon.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
